Genevieve Collins
Genevieve Collins was the main antagonist of Volume 2 and a major recurring antagonist in Cause of Death until her death at the end of Volume 14. She features in the volumes 2-4, 7-8 and 13-14. Early Life and Pre-Volume 1 Born Genevieve Marsden, very little is known about her early life, including her date of birth. Volume 4 revealed that she was mentored by Zero, an infamous serial killer; she later had a child with him named Alex Dominguez, whose surname is of his stepfather Angel Dominguez, an assassin for the Flores Cartel and Genevieve's ex-husband (Angel was Zero's biological son). After relocating multiple times due to Alex's murders as a young child, Genevieve tried to execute her own son on Angel's suggestion; however, after failing to shoot him the first time, Genevieve reluctantly ordered Alex to run away to prevent him from reminding her and Angel of their true natures. She later divorced Angel, possibly due to his imprisonment as revealed in V13C6. Sometime later , Genevieve arrived in Russia where she met Mikhail Volk; bringing him and several other Russians in, she moved to San Francisco. She then married California Senator Jake Collins, and 2 years prior to V2C8, she convinced him to allow her to use the Second Chance Initiative (a program designed to rehabilitate mentally damaged people to make them fit for society) for her own purposes of cultivating kids (Jake permitted her to do the private sessions at her house, but he was unaware of the killers Genevieve created). Using Volk as her right-hand man, Genevieve used the Second Chance Initiative to train serial killers, and she even used her own private house as a trophy room for all the murders her children committed. Three years prior to Volume 2, Genevieve hired Jerome Eccleston to cultivate more killers, but Eccleston used the killers for his own personal means; this motivated one of (or perhaps) Eccleston's last patient, Mickey Watkins to kill Eccleston. Watkins dumped Eccleston into the sea, his body never found causing an unresolved missing persons case. Storylines Eric Mills, then Brian Resler, was among one of the many patients at the Millbrook Mental Institute, whom Genevieve taught to embrace his murderous tendencies rather than hide or cure himself of them, thus making him The Maskmaker. Though Eric, after he began murdering redheaded woman in V1, was killed by Mal Fallon and Natara Williams, the case was not closed when Natara concluded in Volume One's finale that Eric must've had a benefactor who trained him, as there were too many incongruities in the notion that Eric was an entirely independent operative given the limited documentation on him and his remarkable training. Fixated with Natara, Genevieve had Mikhail Volk kidnap Natara's younger sister, Neha to extract info and successfully use her as bait, leading Natara straight to her. While she attempted to persuade Natara to become of her "children", Genevieve's husband, Jake, was murdered (presumably by Volk), Mal was briefly framed for his death. By the end of the volume, Natara and Shawn (thanks to Mal's intervention) were able to escape the house unharmed; this caused Mikhail Volk's death and forced Genevieve to flee the city and abandon the house. Volume 2's bonus scene revealed that she allied with the Flores Cartel. She later stayed in secret contact with Shawn Mallory in Volume 3, helping him solve cases, which changed to overt contact in Volume 4 -- when dumped by Natara as a result of this, Shawn submitted to Genevieve after killing Zero. Genevieve manipulated Shawn throughout the two volumes, and after Shawn submitted, he dedicated himself to becoming Genevieve's newest child who would kill humans who killed other humans, dubbing himself as the Hand of Justice, triggering the second part of Volume 5's conflict. She next appeared during Volume 7's conclusion, where she adopted the son of the Ladykiller Armie Gillum, Andy Gillum. She was also seen talking with an unknown man. During Volume 8, this unknown man was revealed to be Shawn Mallory, who survived Volume 5's end. Using his latest persona, The Kraken, Shawn wrecked havoc on the city, mockingly having his followers replicate the murders defeated by the SFPD (i.e. the Maskmaker, Ramsey, Mickey etc.); V8C4's bonus scene showed Genevieve trying to use Kolo Zargoza to overthrow The Kraken when he became rebellious, but Kolo corrupted to Shawn's side. The Ghost as her bodyguard, she enlists the help of Mal, having freely giving him The Kraken's location (however not his identity). After featuring no major role from the 9th to 12th Volumes, Genevive then appeared in Volume 13 as the one who trained Spinerette to be a killer. She was still using The Ghost from V8C7 as her primary bodyguard and assassin to assassinate Rick Tanaka (from V2C2), Leon Marquez (the man who revived Shawn after V5) and Angel Dominiguez, as they all had ties to her that could allow The Firstborn to reach her. She turns herself in to Mal and Natara in V14C5 and cooperates with them to locate the Lilith File in their joint pursuit of the Firstborn. The Lilith File is a document containing the names and addresses of all of Genevieve's children. She, Mal and Natara find Elam Clade who knows where the file is; unfortunately, Firstborn and his massive army raid the museum Clade is at. A shootout occurs, and when Collins' realizes that her child Elam will be tortured if he is captured, she does something that she never did before; she kills Clade. In spite of the causality left at the museum, Genevieve is still used for help, determining with Mal and Natara that the file is likely at the Millbrook Mental Institute. She later betrays them, not wanting to them to obtain the documents of all of her children. Locking Natara in a cell and shooting Mal, she is ultimately arrested. In spite of that she is in solitary confinement, she is freed by the Firstborn, who subsequently reveals that he does not want to kill her kids, but free them from concealment. He then finally killed her after letting her be proud of what her son had become: a true killer. Genevieve was also responsible for mentoring Noroi Hayashi, though she was dead by the time Alex triggered her in V16. Relationships Romantic Zero After fascinatingly witnessing one of his murders, Genevieve is taken in by Zero, whom described their relationship as a father-daughter relationship. In contrast, the relationship was revealed to be romantic, if not sexual--Genevieve conceived their son, Alex. Angel Dominguez Angel was Genevieve's first husband. Though not the biological father, Angel acted as a father figure to Alex, despite pressuring Genevieve to kill him due to his murderous tendencies. It is unknown why the two divorced. Jake Collins Jake was Genevieve's second and final husband. Although the nature of their relationship isn't entirely clear, it is presumed that Genevieve used him for his power as the senator of California that granted him control over the Millbrook Mental Institute. Genevieve subsequently had him killed as a way to frame Mal for his death. Children Though neither biological nor adopted, the killers that Genevieve created are viewed as her children, experiencing genuine love for them. She recruited many of them through the Millbrook Mental Institute, where she encouraged them to embrace their illnesses. She served as their patron and mother, funding their murders, safehouses, etc. In return, she asks for trophies of their victims. Shawn Mallory Though a loving child of hers, Genevieve and Shawn had a relatively volatile relationship from the start. Replacing Natara as a potential child, Genevieve first exclusively contacts Shawn, while he is still one of her enemies. She gives him clues on cases, which he reluctantly takes. After killing Zero, Shawn has the revelation that those who murder others deserve to be murdered as well and he hesitantly submits to Genevieve. Throughout his career as the Hand of Justice, Shawn remains dubious. Though still considered her child, Shawn leaves Genevieve to start his own cult, naming himself the Kraken. Genevieve describes him as her rebellious child and has Mal capture him. The Firstborn The Firstborn, real name Alex Dominguez, is Genevieve's only biological child. As a young boy, Alex had a natural and unmethodical tendency to kill, which made it inconvenient for her and Angel Dominguez who were trying to escape their past. Angel ordered Genevieve to kill Alex, who couldn't bear to; instead, she has him run away, though this too leaves her depressed. Alex, meanwhile, develops a hatred for Genevieve, getting revenge on her years later. The second time around, on the contrary, Genevieve wants Alex dead and helps Mal and Natara do so. Simultaneously still caring and afraid of him, as a result she has The Ghost assassinate anyone who is close to her to protect herself from him. Upon realizing that Alex did not want to kill her children, but liberate them, she gladly allows him to kill her, proudly calling her son "a true killer." Elam Clade Among the many children of hers, Elam and Genevieve have a significant relationship. She sought to make him one of her children at a young age, having discovered him when he was especially lost—residing in a foster home. Genevieve particularly admired his murders, claiming the art in them is the concealment. His mastery in said skill earned him the possession of the crucially valuable Lilith File. The discovery of the existence of the file resulted in a hunt down for it, conducted by both sides of the field: The Firstborn and the Centurion Biker Gang and the SFPD, led by Mal and Natara. Both sides ultimately learned that Elam had it, the former intending to torture him for it. Amid a heated chase, aware and afraid of Elam's safety should the Firstborn catch him, Genevieve was left with no choice but to shoot and kill Elam. This action left her severely distraught and depressed, having never committed a murder, let alone against her own child. Other Natara Williams Fascinated by her personality and psychology, Genevieve developed a severe fixation for Natara, wanting to recruit her as her latest child. While Natara garners negative feelings for Genevieve for her relation with several murderers, Genevieve thought highly of Natara. She makes several efforts to recruit including kidnapping her sister. Although she drops her for FBI agent, Shawn Mallory, her desires to have her as one of her children seemingly never fade away, still suggesting the idea in Volume 14. Personality As a young child, Genevieve had a peculiar fascination for murdering, though never committed one herself, engagingly watching Zero kill someone. She considered homicide an art and admired killers, seeking trophies from those she freed. Her basic philosophy was that these killers were being repressed by society, and she wished to help them unleash their art by being serial killers. Genevieve does seem to share a strong emotional bond with her children, however. With her power, Genevieve grew to become extremely knowledgeable on how to hide them as well as persuading them to engage in their homicidal inclinations. Category:Characters Category:V2 Characters Category:V2 Antagonists Category:V3 Characters Category:V3 Antagonists Category:V4 Characters Category:V4 Antagonists Category:V7 Characters Category:V8 Characters Category:V8 Antagonists Category:Volumes 13-16 Characters Category:V13 Antagonists Category:V14 Antagonists Category:Collins Network Category:Main Antagonists Category:Killed by Firstborn Category:Deceased